Paris, the city of love
by emeraldsky1234
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia,the girl who ran away from her rich family starts a new life in Paris. Our striving author roams the streets of the city in search of inspiration until she runs into a street artist and maybe wreaks a few paintings. As their friendship blossoms forth into something even more. Lucy realizes Paris is nothing like NYC. Maybe even her story maybe in danger. Posts daily
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so please have Mercy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

 **-= Lucy's POV=-**

I glanced over at the other side of the train once I saw another red stop sign. To pass the time I had started counting stop signs as the hours dragged. The seats from the aisle to the right were still empty. Not that I was expecting anyone, but it would be nice to have some company. My gaze followed back to the window and realized it had started raining. So I watched the drops drift slowly down the window and drifted into sleep.

" Prochain arret, Paris! Next stop Paris! " A young man that worked on the train said. I instantly snapped out of my slumber flinching a little. I hurried to the window and practically squished my face against the window. And there it was. Paris. " Paris, Wow!" I whispered to myself. The night helped the lights glow in a huddled swarm of buildings and alleys. And there standing out like a sore thumb was the Eiffel Tower. I slowly pulled myself away from the window and gathered my suitcases and purse and waited for the train to stop. As the train stopped I exited the train and stepped on the platform.

I looked around at my surroundings and saw many people. _Maybe I'll be able to make some friends._ I thought to myself while making a mental note. As I looked at the people I saw street people and artists. _I can call Paris my new home._ I grinned at the thought. _Now all I have to is learn French._ My grin dropped and I sweat dropped. I walked towards the exits of the train station and stopped in front of the doors. _OK._ I sighed. _Behind these doors is the start of a new adventure. And I doubt that France is anything like New York._ I tied my blonde hair back into a pony tail and walked through the doors.

Once I stepped outside the station my face glowed with a smile. The buildings were beautiful, The roads were made out of cobblestone and the lights from the cars and scooters glowed as the rain poured. All my clothes were wet. I quickly pulled out my umbrella and whispered " Crap." Under my breath. Once I was under my umbrella I pulled out my phone and typed the address to my apartment.

As I walked down the cobblestone sidewalks I looked around noticing cafes and stores. My gaze followed back to my phone. All of a sudden I stopped and looked around defensibly. For a second I thought I heard a bark of a dog and decided it was nothing. And then I heard it again. I followed the sounds which lead me to an alley. At first I was unsure if I should go in but then I heard it again. _Come on Lucy I mean what could go wrong._ And with that I walked into the alley.

The barking lead me at the middle of the alley and I stopped. There was a little puppy in a cardboard box shivering while the rain drenched the puppy. The puppy looked like a golden retriever but white and the eyes were chocolate brown, kind of reminding me of my own eyes. The white puppy put its head on the edge of the box while yipping and barking. I immediately picked up the puppy with one hand while the other was holding onto the umbrella. I held my umbrella over the both of us while I tried to dry off the puppy with my sleeve. After I manged to get most of the water off I looked at the puppy and thought real hard. _Like I thought it would be nice to have company_. And I smiled down t at the puppy. " Well we can't have you roaming the streets of pairs. So you can come live with me." I said as I kept smiling. " All you need now is a name. Hmm." I thought long and hard until an imaginary light bulb light up in my head. " I'll call you Plue." And with that I walked out of the alley with Plue in my hand and headed toward the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**-=Lucy's POV=-**

I arrived at my apartment and let me say, it was amazing. I had one bedroom, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a living room. I also had a balcony that overlooked Paris as the lights glowed below. I must say it was a little small, but I mean, I'm going to be the only that's going to be living here, Right? I set Plue on the hard wood floor and watched him scurry towards the bed. "Well, I think you like your new home, right Plue?" I said a smirk spreading across my face. After that I decided I would unpack tomorrow, after I take Plue and explore the city. I finally collapsed on the bed and went to sleep.

I was awoken by Plue's barking and I of course I knew I couldn't stay in bed all day, so I got up took a shower, put on my clothes and placed Plue in my purse. I didn't have a leash so this had to do. And Plue and I headed out the door. Paris was even more unique in the day. There were more people on the streets and sidewalks. There were Street Performers and artists gathering the attention of people. It was perfect. _WOW, it looks cooler in the day!_ I thought to myself as I stood there in awe. Once I snapped out of my gaze I headed to the closest café. I got myself a croissant and some coffee and headed towards the Eiffel Tower.

Once I was in front of it I decided to take a picture of it and also feed Plue with my leftover croissant. I started to walk around and then I ran into another batch of street artists. I went around and looked at the art. _I wish I could draw like that, but no. The only thing that I can do is writing._ I paused. Actually, I need an Illustrator to draw my cover of the book that I want to publish. _There is no need to be stressing about that now. I'm in Paris!_ And I continued looking at the art. Then something caught my eye, No I think I should say _someone._ There I saw a Guy looking about around my age, with _pink_ hair. He was wearing a trench coat and was sitting on a stool while painting. I must say this guy was talented. His painting was the Eiffel Tower that looked almost as if it would be a picture. So with my curiosity I walked toward Him while he painted.

He seemed to notice me once I was in front of him.

"Bonjor! Qu'est-ce que vous volez?" He said a toothy smile across his face.

 _Oh crap._ I thought frantically as I dug through my purse looking for my French dictionary (I knew that I would need a French dictionary so I packed one in my purse). Once I found my dictionary I pulled it out of my purse and stumbled with it, my hands shaking while I flipped the pages. The pink haired guy must have seen my dictionary and started bursting out with laughter.

I stopped and looked up at Him while he was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Then he looked up at me while wiping a tear.

"Your weird, you could have just said I couldn't speak French. But I must say that was hilarious!" He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "The guy who has pink hair calls me weird. Funny." I said with a frown. It was weird, he could speak French fluently, but when it came to English he could speak it perfectly, he didn't even have an accent.

"Oi, My hair isn't pink its _salmon_ , Know your colors, we learned this in kindergarten." He said childishly

 _Oh. My. God. HE IS SUCH A CHILD_! I thought angrily at myself. Then I sighed.

"Ok salmon, whatever; I was just going to give you a compliment on your art. You don't have to get so offensive." I said. Then he said the weirdest thing ever.

"You're not with Ice Princess are you?" He said his eyes narrowing.

"Ice Who?" I said a little confused.

"Gray Fullbuster, my art rival, He is always sabotaging my art." There was some anger in his tone as he spoke.

"Listen, I just moved here and don't even know any one so how could I know Gray. I don't even have any friends." I said a little annoyed.

"You do know someone." The pink haired Guy said flashing me a smile.

"Oh yeah, who then?"

"Me." He said while pointing to himself.

Then that's when I started to blush. Down in NYC I didn't have that many friends, the only friends I did have were my pen pals. I snapped out of my memories and looked back at the artist.

"I don't even know your name."

" Natsu."

"What?"

"My name is Natsu, Geez, you really are a weirdo ."

I swore a vein popped up on my forehead. I took a deep breath and opened up my mouth to say something, but I was cut off.

"Anyway, what's your name?"

"Lucy." I didn't share my last name afraid of him knowing my father, though I doubt he would know.

"Huh, lugi?" Natsu said with a confused look on his face.

"IT'S LUCY, YOU IDIOT!" And that's when it happened.

I guess Plue was a little, no maybe not a little, Plue was frightened and Jumped out of purse. While plue was running around I tried to catch him but ended up tripping on the easel which for me, I ended on top of Natsu. Natsu fell off of his stool and there I was lying on top of him. Our faces were barely touching. I was blushing madly while Natsu cheeks were blushing too not as much as I was. He was staring at me and I was staring at him. Natsu was the first to break the silence.

"GET OFF. You're so heavy." He said looking a little annoyed.

"Well, excuse you." I said as I again rolled my eyes.

I finally got off of him and finally gathered Plue, Who was running around crazily. Once I looked back at Natsu, I saw his face pale as he looked at the painting on the floor. The painting was ruined.

"Oh, no. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wreak your masterpiece. I'm really sorry Natsu." I said as I walked towards him.

"It's ok, I guess." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Look, is there anything that I can do to repay you." I asked. I really felt bad.

"Well, there is a really good café around here." He said grinning again.

I quickly pulled out my phone to type the address, But Natsu stopped me.

"No need, I know where it is. It's kind of a hot spot for people who are looking for talent in Paris. The only thing I'm worried about is if we run into Popsicle." He said and then turned his head to the right.

I crossed my arms. "Let me guess Popsicle is Gray. Right?" He faced me again and gave me a wide smile and a thumbs up.

"Ok, can you at least tell me the name of the café?" I said.

"Café de Fairy Tail." And with that Natsu grabbed my hand and dragged me to the direction of the café.


End file.
